When Pain Doesn't Hurt
by LovingLana
Summary: She stood just outside the door and took a moment to look at him. His tiny frame was swallowed in the white of the hospital blankets, skin tone almost matching. His chest was steadily rising and falling to the beep of the monitors he was hooked up. Regina wanted to cry. Regina/Emma friendship. OQ and CS.
1. Chapter 1

Regina was leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair, eyes aimed at the ceiling but she saw nothing. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and her muscles were too tired to hold her head up straight.

"Almost done."

She sighed and forced her head up to look down at the needle, the blood that she saw would end up saving her life or ending it. She silently prayed that she was a match. She watched with heavy eyes as the nurse pulled out the needle, replacing it with a cotton ball and taping a bandaid over it. "Finished."

Regina pulled down her sleeve and stood up. She was ready to get back to Henry. "Before you go," the nurse stopped her, "you should get some rest. The results won't be back for awhile and I promise to wake you when I receive them."

Regina had a snide remark to the instructions but she bit her tongue. She knew that the doctors and nurses were just trying to help. If she saw someone with dark circles under their eyes and pale skin she would likely say the same thing. "I'll try," she offered. She turned and made her way down the long corridor, turned and finally ended up at Henry's room. She stood just outside the door and took a moment to look at him. His tiny frame was swallowed in the white of the hospital blankets, skin tone almost matching. His chest was steadily rising and falling to the beep of the monitors he was hooked up. Regina wanted to cry.

The past few months she had wished several times she could take his place, now more than ever. She had spent hours upon hours hunched over her desk flipping through dusty spell books, trying to find something, anything that could work.

Regina was so lost in thought that when Emma gently touched her shoulder, she jumped a mile high. "I apologize," she mumbled, slowly pulling her gaze away from Henry.

"I brought breakfast," Emma offered, knowing that Regina was hardly thinking about herself at such a time. "There's some fresh biscuits and…"

Regina forced a smile, "I appreciate the gesture but I promised Robin that I would come home today for awhile and shower and all of that. He said he's cooking breakfast. You're welcome to come."

Emma nodded, "I have to work later so I think I'll just spend some time with Henry. You don't mind?"

Regina shook her head. Of course she didn't mind. She hated the thought of leaving Henry alone, even for the small amount of time she was prepared to spend at home. "The nurse, Judy, just finished drawing my blood. If she comes by please let me know what she says."

Emma nodded, "Promise."

Regina looks into the room one more time and takes in a deep breath before turning and walking away, her heart squeezing tight on her chest that she's walking away without her little boy beside her.

As soon as Regina walked in the door, Robin was by her side. When she saw the comfort of his features she let him wrap his arms around her and she collapsed into his strength. She let her tears silently fall, unable to keep them at bay any longer. Between the exhaustion and worry for her son, they seemed never-ending.

"It's alright, love," Robin whispered as he soothingly rubbed her back, "it will be alright."

Regina didn't believe in Robin's optimism at this point but she didn't argue, wanting to enjoy the peace he gave her. When she pulled away she wiped at her eyes and sniffed one last time.

"Breakfast is finished if you're hungry."

Regina knew that Robin was giving her the option to choose the right answer, trying to give her leverage on the small things since she couldn't control the big. "I'm really not hungry," she offered, "but I would enjoy a nice hot shower and a nap in my own bed." She forced another tired smile, "will you join me?"

Robin took her hand and lead her up the stairs, never missing an opportunity to take care of his wife. The past few months had taken their toll on everyone. Robin was trying to remain the strong one, supporting Henry when he needed it and supporting Regina when she could no longer hold herself together. He would be the strong one when they were feeling weak and he vowed to keep the promise to himself.

When their shower was finished and they crawled into bed, Regina scooted as close to Robin as possible. It was the first time in a week that Regina had slept in an actual bed and not some plastic chair at the hospital. It was the first time her head hadn't pounded in forty-eight hours.

"His nurse said he was doing well today," Regina whispered, unable to let sleep overtake her.

Robin gently ran his fingers through her hair, knowing it would provide her comfort and hopefully help her doze off.

"She said his counts were good and they would probably lower his medicine later on this evening."

"That's good," Robin agreed, "all the more reason you should get some rest now."

Regina stopped talking but didn't close her eyes. She waited several minutes before she spoke again. "Robin?"

"Yes, love?"

Regina fidgeted so she was looking into Robin's eyes, blurry as her own filled with a fresh batch of tears. "I won't let him die. I won't."

"Regina-"

She shook her head harshly, "when I close my eyes I see him not breathing and I can't- I have to be awake."

Robin understood know. He understood why she had stayed up texting him until the early hours of the morning, why she refused to spend nights at home instead of the hospital.

"He's not going anywhere," Robin promised in a low whisper as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears. "He's a fighter. He's the truest believer. If anyone can get through this, it's him. This is just a bump in the road."

"It's a pretty big bump," she argued lamely.

"Yeah," Robin agreed, "it's huge. Regina, there will be a match and Henry will get a new kidney. The cancer will be in remission and Henry will be back home in no time and stronger than ever."

"I can't live without him," she sobbed.

"I know," he whispered as she collapsed her head down onto him, tears soaking his t-shirt clad chest. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

"How long has she been like that?" Henry had been home for several hours, being released from the hospital after a thorough checkup and the good news that Regina was an HLA match for Henry. His color had returned to normal after a full dose of fluids and he had managed to get some chicken into his stomach, making him seem like a normal eleven year old again.

Robin looked up from the pan he was cooking in and strained his neck to peer into the living room where Regina was passed out on the couch. "For awhile," he answered, stirring the rice so it wouldn't stick. "She's exhausted. I think we should let her sleep for awhile longer."

Henry seemed to agree and went back to coloring in his favorite coloring book, superheroes. "Emma said that after my surgery, I would be staying with her for a few days."

Robin nodded. They hadn't really discussed the details with Henry yet about the transplant operation and what that meant for both he and Regina. Robin and Regina agreed to explain it to him with Emma around, that way there was support from everyone.

"How come I can't stay here in my own room?"

Robin turned the knob to the stove off and moved the skillet to the back burner, knowing this conversation would not be short one. He took a drink from his glass of water before joining Henry at the table. "Remember we talked about how your mom would have to have an operation too?"

Henry nodded as he continued to color in Captain America's shield.

"Well, she will need to take it easy for a few days afterward, just like you. She thinks it's best you stay with Emma while you both recover."

"Okay," Henry accepted, "is dinner finished yet?"

Robin smiled, "coming right up."

Emma had just finished her shift for the night at the sheriff's station and was exhausted to the bone. Every muscle ached and her temple throbbed as she pulled her boots off and tossed them somewhere on the floor. She plopped down onto her bed, sighing as her eye caught sight of her favorite picture. It had been a few years since the photo had been taken, Henry was nine. Regina had bought him a paint set and set up a table for him outside where he had managed to get more paint onto himself than onto the canvas. Emma smiled at the story Regina had told her. She wished she could have been there. She wished she wouldn't have given Henry up. Maybe then they wouldn't be in this situation… maybe then Henry would be healthy and happy they would have a big house somewhere in the country.

A tear escaped down her cheek as she knew that wasn't true. Regina had been a great mother to him and his life had ended up wonderful. He had more people to love him than she could ever give him.

Emma groaned as Mary Margaret knocked at the door. "Come in."

Mary Margaret smiled sadly at her daughter's distress, sitting next to her and pulling her into a hug. "Want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no. A few minutes passed before she spoke again, "I just want him to be better," she whispered shakily. "I keep thinking that if I hadn't given him up, I would have had more time, more memories. It's only been a year…"

"Emma, you can't think like that."

"I couldn't even give him my kidney!" She looked distraught now, feeling absolutely useless.

"But Regina _can_," Mary Margaret said gently, "and she will do anything for Henry. I know that you won't give him up without a fight and she won't either. He has the two best mothers in his corner fighting for him."

"I don't know how we got here," she whispered as she leaned into her mother's shoulder, "I was suppose to bring back the happy endings and all I brought was heartache and pain."

"Emma, that's not true."

"Isn't it?!" Emma stood up, feeling the anger seeping into her body. She shook her head and grabbed her jacket before storming out, knowing that if she stayed she would say something she would regret.

Back at Regina's house, she had just put away the last dish from supper when her doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting company but knew it could only be a handful of people. She dried her hands on a dishtowel before going to answer it.

"I know that's it's getting late but I was wondering if I could say goodnight to Henry…" Emma twisted her hands nervously, never knowing what type of mood Regina would be in. "He's in the shower but, come on in." She stood back and opened the door further, allowing Emma into the living room.

"I see you've been crying too," Emma admitted as she sat down.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I've heard it's what I'm good at these days," she teased lightly. She took a good look at Emma and knew that the good in her was about to say something the bad side would be completely against. "You can stay… if you want," she quickly added. "I mean we have a guest room and I know that I wouldn't want to be away from Henry for a whole night."

Emma beamed at the offer but tried to play it cool. "You're sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"He's your son too," Regina stated calmly as she headed for the stairs, "let me give him his night time medicine and I will send him down."

Regina had given Henry his medicine and had that sent him down to Emma, letting her explain why she would be spending the night. Henry was thrilled at the idea, beaming at the thought of an actual sleepover, something he had never experienced. The excitement didn't last long though when had fallen asleep on the couch during a showing of _The Lion King_. Emma had carried him to his room, saddened that he was so light, before tucking him in and leaving the room to Regina.

"Goodnight, my little prince," she whispered as she kissed his forehead. She turned his nightlight on before exiting his room and cracked the door behind her.

"It's been a long day," Robin commented as he watched Regina change out of her dress.

"I suppose it has," she agreed, slipping into one of Robin's t-shirts, letting the cool material swallow her. She sat on the edge of the bed and took out her favorite lotion, apple scent, and began rubbing it on her arms and legs.

"Let me do that," Robin said as he took the bottle from her hands, squirting some into his own. Regina rolled her eyes but didn't protest and laid down on her stomach, exposing her bare legs and her back.

"Mm," she mumbled, "that feels so good." She closed her eyes as she relished in the feel of a good massage, loving how Robin's hands were so gentle and yet so forceful in working out all of her muscle's kinks. "I needed this."

Robin smiled to himself and leaned down to plant a gentle kiss just above Regina's waistline. "All finished."

Regina pulled her shirt down before turning over, crawling under the covers and patting the bed next to her. "If we sleep now we just might get six hours of uninterrupted bliss."

Robin chuckled, "wouldn't want to ever pass up that opportunity." He climbed into bed and turned off the lamp, silently wishing to the brightest star that Henry would miraculously be stronger the next day. He knew that Regina was silently doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry woke up the familiar smell of apple cinnamon pancakes and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Waking up to pancakes was much better than waking up to another poke with a needle. He pushed his covers off of him and traveled into the kitchen, seeing his mother's back as she cooked on the stove. "I've missed Sunday breakfast."

Regina turned around, sporting a very real and a very happy smile. Having Henry at home with her after a two week stay in the hospital was the true feeling of happiness. "And I made a little something extra special."

Henry's eyes grew wide. "Bacon?" Regina had never let him eat bacon for fear the grease would instantly clog his arteries and he never would have known what it tasted like if it hadn't been for Emma. She was reluctant to supply his favorite breakfast food but decided the occasion was worth it.

"Turkey bacon," she answered, "still bacon but more healthy."

"I guess I can compromise," Henry teased, causing Regina to light up even more.

"How about you wake Emma and I'll set the table," she politely suggested, "I have a surprise for both of you."

Henry nodded before racing off to wake his fast asleep mom. She sure was a heavy sleeper. Robin had gone in to work early this morning so it was just the three of them and Regina wanted to spend the day outside. The weather was lovely and the sun was actually able to fight through the clouds that had remained over the past few days. It was the perfect day for a picnic accompanied by kite flying. Regina had everything already packed up. A picnic basket was filled hit ham and cheese sandwiches, apple slices, and cheese cubes with a chocolate chip cookie for dessert. She packed a few water bottles and a small jacket for both she and Henry, incase the weather decided to change. It really was unpredictable with the changing seasons from summer to fall.

During breakfast, Regina had broken the eventful news and now that everyone was finished, they were all getting ready. Emma didn't have an extra pair of clothes but made the best of her typical jeans and t-shirt. She brushed her hair at as best she could and shrugged her shoulders when she realized her curls looked like a tangle mess. She didn't care.

Regina had presented herself in a form fitting beige dress with a pair of black heels and her hair styled perfectly, not a hair out of place.

"You haven't worn a dress since Henry was in the hospital," Emma commented.

"I know," was all Regina responded with, not feeling it necessary to explain herself to Emma. "Henry, let's go!"

"Look! It's flying!" Henry was thrilled that his Superman kite was finally in the air, flying high above the buildings of Storybrooke. The smile on his face is what made Regina's heart melt, knowing that in this moment, her son was pain and worry free.

"I see," Regina smiled as she snapped another picture on her newly purchased camera. She wasn't very fond of technology but she knew that cameras captured moments and that was exactly what she needed. If something were to ever happen to Henry, she would need the memories to get her through. She would need something to hold on to. She teared up at the thought but instantly shook them away, vowing to make it a good day.

Henry's kite had been flying for at least ten minutes when he finally reeled it in and made his way to the picnic blanket where Regina and Emma were sitting and watching. "Mom, I don't feel so good."

Regina kicked into protective mode as soon as the words spilled from Henry's mouth, grabbing him a water bottle and some crackers. She patted the space down next to her and he sat down, leaning his head on her shoulder. She placed his jacket around him and handed him the water. "Drink slowly," she instructed, "maybe it's just from all the pancakes you ate this morning."

Henry slowly sipped his water until his stomach couldn't handle anymore. He lurched forward and vomited everything he had managed to scarf down for breakfast. Regina rubbed his back for comfort and told him that everything would be okay. Emma watched from the sidelines, not knowing what to do or what to say. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff and clearly Regina was.

"Mom," Henry groaned.

"I know, sweetie, I know."

Emma could see the tears in Regina's eyes but she knew Regina wouldn't let them fall, not in front of Henry. "What can I do?" she whispered.

"We need to get him home," Regina simply answered, "get him settled on the couch with a cool rag." When Henry finally felt that his stomach was settled he leaned back on Regina for support. She lifted her hand to feel his forehead, noting that it didn't feel like he was running a fever. "I'll call his oncologist and see what she thinks we should do about bringing him in."

Emma nodded and began placing everything back into the basket. She watched as Regina walked Henry to the car, letting him lean into her side. She felt the lump grow in her throat at seeing her son in so much pain. How did this happen? He was a good kid, he didn't deserve this. None of them deserved this… She picked up the checkered blanket and also shoved it into the basket, wanting to quickly get to the car and get Henry home.

After a few more hours of dry heaving, several bouts of crying, and three stories later, Henry was finally asleep in his bed. Regina had sat with him for the longest, rubbing his hair and patting his back, anything to help calm him down. His tears had started after the third time, crying that his throat hurt so Regina gave him a flavored logenze from his bedside table drawer.

Now that he was asleep, maybe he wasn't feeling any pain. Maybe his dreams would take him to a happy place where he deserved all the good things in the land; at least that's what Regina hoped for. She looked at Henry's sleeping form one last time before carefully maneuvering herself out of his bed, following the same routine she did every night.

"Is he asleep?"

Regina nodded, "finally."

"Back at the park," Emma began, "I didn't know what to do. I didn't- I don't know how to care for him like that but, you, you immediately knew what to do."

"Emma, I wasn't lying when I told you that Henry means everything to me. He saved me when I didn't even know I needed saving. He's my hero." Her voice cracked at the words, tired of dealing with cancer. Tired of seeing her son unable to enjoy one simple good day. "I want to be his," she whispered, "and I've tried so hard. How can I be his hero if I can't even help him feel better?"

Emma was tearful now too, wishing that somehow the two of them could use their magic to force his illness away. "You do make him feel better," she responded, "when Henry started feeling sick he knew to go to you because you would help."

"After the transplant his doctor said that the vomiting would go away and with his cancer levels so low, he's confident Henry will make a full recovery."

"See," Emma beamed, "you're giving him a kidney. You are literally saving his life."

Regina stood up, unable to remain still for much longer. She walked to the window where she peaked out, noticing that rain clouds were beginning to form. "Then why do I feel so awful? I sometimes wonder if this is my fault. Maybe this payback because I was the Evil Queen… maybe it's because even though I married Robin, I still wasn't meant to have a happy ending."

"It's not your fault."

Regina turned around and glared at Emma through her tears. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because it's not my fault either," Emma simply answered, "I think of the same things. If I had been in his life sooner… Mary Margaret told me that it doesn't matter what I did or didn't do. Henry is sick because it's destiny but it's also destiny that he will get better and he will be stronger than ever."

"Some destiny," Regina mumbled.

"Regina-"

"I think you should leave now," Regina politely demanded, "I'll have Henry call you tomorrow."

"Regina I-"

"Goodbye, Miss Swan." Regina strutted past the couch and disappeared out of sight, leaving Emma to let herself out.

**I promise a happier chapter next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Regina stood on the back patio, wrapping her arms tight around her as the cool night air picked up and leaves rustled across her feet. The sky was covered by gray clouds and the moon was struggling to shine through. She could smell the rain in the distance and knew a storm was quickly approaching. She knew she shouldn't bother trying to sleep now, Henry would only wake her up at the first clap of thunder. Regina was so lost in thought that when Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped.

"I didn't mean to startle you, love."

Regina mumbled something under her breath and then leaned back into his touch, grateful for the warmth he was currently supplying.

"It's quite chilly out here."

Regina nodded, "I think there's a storm coming. I knew if I went to bed that Henry would just wake me up anyway." She smiled at the mention of Henry. Henry who was at home and sound asleep in his bed; safe.

"You sleep best during the rain," Robin added as he too observed the sky.

Regina shrugged. "If I was still the Evil Queen, Henry wouldn't be sick right now." She pulled away from Robin and turned to face him. Her worry lines had increased over the past few months and Robin was just now noticing. "I would just rip the kidney right out of someone and give it to him." Her eyes seemed wild and unable to focus. "It's taking everything inside of me to not do that but, why shouldn't I?"

"For the same reasons you haven't already done so," Robin simply answered, "because that's not who you are. You know it isn't the right thing to do."

Regina chuckled and it almost sounded like a sob, "look where doing the right thing got me." The sky cracked with lightening and Regina turned away from Robin to watch.

When the storm seemed to grow at an alarming rate, Robin made the mistake of asking, "Regina, are you causing this storm?"

Regina turned around and Robin instantly regretted his words. The look of hurt that crossed her face made him feel ill. "I-"

Regina opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and instead stormed past him, into the house and straight into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She collapsed onto her bed, unable to hold it together any longer. She was crying for Henry, crying for all his pain she couldn't take away, crying for her past, crying because of Robin's words… She heard him enter the room, she hadn't locked it, but she didn't acknowledge him. She continued to cry until her head was throbbing. She felt the shift in the bed as Robin sat down next to her but she couldn't see through her blurred vision.

"It's not fair," she cried, "it's not fair. It's not fair."

"I'm sorry," Robin offered, he knew that she was not crying because of his words. What else was he to say?

It turns out Henry had not woken up during the storm that was still raging on outside but Regina had been unable to sleep, anticipating his sweet voice calling out for mom. The time alone with only the sound of the rain and thunder outside left her thoughts to swirl around in her head, fighting against each other to see which side would win. When she couldn't take it the quiet anymore she tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, placing it on the stove and turning it on high. Hopefully tea would do the trick of making her sleepy.

"Mom?"

Regina was startled and quickly turned around to see Henry standing in the doorway. She was by his side in a matter of seconds."Are you alright? Did I wake you?"

Henry shook his head, "I'm fine. I just heard the thunder. Why are you up?"

Regina couldn't help but smile. "Couldn't sleep," she simply answered, "would you like to try and eat something?"

Henry nodded and took a seat at the table while Regina rummaged through the fridge for something light and easy to eat. She settled on a few grapes and a few slices of apple, hoping his stomach could handle it. She passed him a plate and then sat down across from him.

"I hope the storm is gone by tomorrow," Henry commented as he popped a grape into his mouth. "I want us to spend the day together again."

"Did you have anything special in mind?"

Henry shook his head. "Maybe we could just spend time in the house."

"Maybe," Regina added, "but only if you get some more rest. It's really late." She looked to the digital clock above the stove and saw that it was the early hours of the morning and the storm was still raging on outside. It wasn't likely that the weather would be nice enough to do any outdoor activities but if Henry wanted to spend the day inside, she would make sure he had a grand time.

"Finished," Henry announced as he swallowed the last apple slice on his plate. He hopped off his chair and placed his bowl in the sink before making his way to Regina and wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked at first, not expecting the hug, but took a deep breath in and cherished the tight hug her little boy offered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Henry," Regina whispered, tears coating her eyes yet again. "Now let's get you back into bed. We have a fun day planned ahead of us tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina had dropped Henry off with the Charming's almost an hour ago and she was having trouble leaving his side. He was having mostly good days and she knew that Emma and Snow would never let anything happen to him. However, that didn't stop her from worrying.

"Love, Henry will be fine."

Regina sighed. "I know. I'm just thinking about what theme we should go with for his party. He mentioned _The Avengers_."

Robin smirked as he pulled the Mercedes into a parking spot. "I think we can manage that."

Henry's eleventh birthday was in two days and they wanted to surprise him with a party. They were at the store getting all the party supplies and some presents and the cake would be attempted by Regina. She wanted him to have a party he wouldn't forget considering his operation was next week. She planned on getting him everything he asked for.

As Regina and Robin walked down the aisles, Regina held tight to Robin's hand. Things had been a bit tense between them but she wanted him to know that she loved him and that she was grateful he had so much patience with her.

"What about these?" Robin let go of Regina's hand to pick up a party pack full of _The_ _Avengers_ theme.

"Perfect," Regina smiled, "this covers the plates, napkins, cups, and utensils." She tossed the items into the basket she was carrying and they continued walking. Several packages of green and blue streamers were added to the cart along with several packages of balloons and a pack of candles.

"Now we need to find the toy aisle," Regina noted, "Henry really wants the new Avengers movie that just came out today and I'm hoping they haven't run out yet."

They walked for a few more minutes in search of the mve before finally finding it and tossing it in the basket. Then they headed to the checkout and finally, headed to pick up Henry.

"What's going on here?" Regina questioned as she admired the huge smile on her son's face.

"Mom! Guess what we just watched! _Age of Ultron_!"

Robin had been standing near the doorway but knew that this wasn't going to go over well. Regina had talked about why she wanted to get the movie for Henry and that she wanted to be the one to watch it with him for the first time. He braced himself for the wrath he was sure was going to follow but he was surprised.

"Regina, what's-"

Before Snow could get a word in, Regina was out the door. Robin was going to follow her but Snow stopped him. "Let me talk to her?"

Robin simply nodded and Snow followed Regina outside to a bench close by. She sat down next to her and noticed her watery eyes. "What's wrong, Regina?"

Regina lost it. She couldn't hold her tears back anymore. "It's silly," Regina admitted, "believe me, I know it's absurd but, I wanted to be the one to watch it with him for the first time. I wanted to see his face light up at the first fight scene." She wiped her tears before continuing, "I just wanted to be able to make him happy."

Snow understood her reasoning completely and gently reached for her hand. "That's not silly at all. Emma bought the DVD because she wanted to do the same thing. She wanted to give Henry something that would help him. You're giving him a kidney and she can't."

"I guess I really wasn't thinking about that."

"It's alright," Snow said, "we are all just trying to help Henry in the best way we know how. Besides, we only rented the movie. Henry would love to have it as his own."

Regina smiled, knowing that Snow was only trying to help her feel better. They had grown really close over the past year and Regina knew that she could always talk to Snow about anything. Even though sometimes she still wanted to strangle her, she was grateful for her.

"We better head back up there before Robin thinks I did something drastic," Regina chuckled lightly.

Snow and Regina headed back inside the loft and found the guys and Emma in the kitchen, attempting to make grilled cheese.

"Henry wanted to help with lunch," Emma explained, "do you guys have time to stay?"

Regina looked to Robin and he nodded, "of course," he answered for them, "wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Later that night, Regina and Robin were lying in bed, Regina wrapping presents and Robin reading a book. They were making small talk but mostly things were quiet. Robin, however, couldn't stop glancing over at Regina's backside because every time she leaned forward to grab a piece of tape, her pajama top would rise up and show her smooth skin. They hadn't been intimate recently and Robin knew why and he certainly respected it. Right now though, he was having a hard time controlling his thoughts. He closed his book and sat in on the dresser before clearing his throat.

"Something the matter?"

"Your clothes," he answered simply.

Regina scoffed as she finished taping the last present and added it neatly to the small pile. "Excuse me?"

"They're on," Robin smirked, "I think they would be much better off."

Regina felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she was certain they were now a shade pinker. "Oh, really?"

Robin nodded as Regina climbed over top of him, straddling him as she sat in his lap. Her hair flowed loosely around her face and she leaned down to catch his lips, suddenly craving his touch. Robin wrapped his hands around her waist and delicately touched her ass, causing her to laugh. "Always an ass man."

Robin traced his fingers up her sides and around to her front, finding her buttons and beginning to pop them open. When he reached the last button he slipped the top off of her shoulders and it fell onto the bed, exposing her black lace bra. "Were you prepared for the occasion?"

"Hardly," Regina replied, "but maybe I was hoping for it." Robin had leaned forward to kiss her one more time before flipping them over so he was on top. He traced his hands delicately over her chest and then to her breasts.

"Mom?"

Robin stopped his hands from roaming any further and hung his head in disappointment. Regina let out a breath and opened her eyes. "What's the matter Henry?"

She waited to hear his response but instead she heard him burst into tears. She immediately grabbed her shirt and put it back on, pushing Robin off of her in the process. Robin followed her to the door where she unlocked it and found Henry in tears on the other side. He watched as Regina pulled Henry into a hug and asked him what had happened.

"I wet the bed," he cried, "I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

"Oh, sweetie," Regina said in her voice preserved just for her son, "it's alright. It's just the medicine getting ready for your new kidney. The doctor said this might happen. It's okay. We will just change your sheets and you will be all set." She wiped his tears with her thumbs before kissing him on the forehead. "You have a clean pair of pajama pants in the dryer," she told him, "go put those on and toss the dirty ones into the basket."

Henry nodded before taking off down the stairs and to the laundry room. Regina stood up from her kneeling position and turned to Robin. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Robin said gently, "I'm your husband. I'd like to think that I'm Henry's parent too and believe me when I say I understand."

"You are," Regina whispered, "Henry's parent. I hope I don't make you feel otherwise…"

"You don't," Robin assured her, "I'm just trying to let you know that I understand the situation and that you don't need to apologize."

Regina nodded and turned to head toward Henry's room but Robin gently pulled her arm and pulled her into a loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Will you go check on Henry while I change his sheets?"

Robin nodded before descending the stairs. He was preparing to tell Henry the story about the time he wet the bed on accident too and maybe it would help him feel a bit better.


	6. Chapter 6

There were three weeks until Henry''s kidney transplant and both he and Regina were preparing for it. Henry was taking several medications to make sure his body was free of infection and to make sure his body was ready for the drastic change. Regina was also preparing by spending the afternoon in the doctor's office getting blood drawn and having a regular physical.

She had been sitting in the cold room by herself for the better part of fifteen minutes waiting for the doctor to come in and see her. She was having a bad morning already, had spilled coffee all over her dress and had to change, and was late taking Henry to Emma's. Now more than anything she wanted Robin to be with her but they had gotten into a scuffle and she told him not to come.

She was just about to grab her purse and leave when finally someone knocked on the door. She assumed it would be her doctor but it was Robin and she nearly lost all composure.

Robin noticed the change in her face and was quick to embrace her, whispering that everything was alright between the two of them and that the argument was already forgotten.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispered as Robin held tight to her hand, "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

Dr. Turner finally decided to make an appearance so Robin gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting in the visitor's chair.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills." Dr. Turner sat down and flipped open Regina's chart, quickly glancing over the scribbled cursive writing and picking up on the important notes. "All your bloodwork was normal and everything looked okay. Although, I wanted to discuss with you your sleeping habits."

"Excuse me?"

Dr. Tuner cleared his throat and closed the chart, turning to Regina with a concerned look on his aging face. "You're not sleeping, am I correct in that assumption? Your hands are shaking, I can assume your nerves are pretty much shot and believe me, I understand. You have bags under your eyes and your face is pale and it's my job to notice these things." He had been Regina's doctor for some time now and he knew how he had to lay out the facts with her in order to not get his head bitten off.

"Are you sleeping?"

Regina looked to Robin and he gave her a small nod, encouraging her to just be honest. "No," she whispered, "not really. I lay down and try to sleep but my mind wonders to Henry and… if he needs me, I want to be awake."

"Regina, for the transplant to be successful, you're going to need tons of rest. I know you love Henry and I know you want this transplant to work and that means you need to take care of yourself."

Regina nodded, she knew all of this already but that didn't mean her brain would shut down long enough to get any sleep.

"I can prescribe some mild sleep aids," Dr. Tuner suggested, "the mildest type. It will be enough to make you feel tired and hopefully allow you to get a few hours at night."

"I don't want that…"

Robin wanted to protest to Regina but he kept his mouth quiet, not wanting to fight with her anymore.

"What if I give you the script and you take them only if you feel you need to. If you try it and don't like the way they make you feel then you can stop."

"I'll take them for Henry," she finally said, "for him, I'll do anything."

When the doctor's appointment was finished, Robin and Regina went home and Robin begged and pleaded with Regina to take a nap. She had not slept all night and he knew she was exhausted. Henry wasn't due home until after dinner so it was the perfect time. He promised he would join her and he did. They snuggled under the covers together, Regina laying her head on Robin's t-shirt clad chest, and Robin wrapping his arm around her. He loved when they were like this because he could smell her lavender shampoo and it always brought him a sense of peace.

"The alarm is set for two hours," Robin promised, "so we will be up before Henry gets home."

Regina nodded against him and closed her eyes, already feeling dreamland overtake her.

_Regina was stuck. Stuck sitting in a chair in her vault. She couldn't see any visible ropes holding her down but she couldn't move. She struggled and grew frustrated._

"_Silly girl."_

_Regina stopped struggling and looked up to see her mother standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm trying to help you," Cora smiled suspiciously. "I have a way to help Henry."_

_Now Regina was listening. If Cora finally wanted to give her useful advice, she would take it. She needed it now more than ever. "What is it?" she snarled._

"_Magic," Cora answered simply. "There's a potion in Gold's shop that will take away Henry's illness. The only problem is that the illness will transfer to the person who performs the enchantment."_

"_If it means that Henry can be healthy, I don't care," Regina whispered, "what is the potion?"_

"_It's in a blue tear-drop bottle behind the picture frame of a forest. You will need the combination because it's locked away."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Regina asked sincerely, "why are you helping me?"_

_Cora shrugged, "death changes a person." And then she was gone._

Regina jolted awake, sweat beading her forehead. She took a deep breath before seeing if Robin was awake. He was still sound asleep so she knew what she had to do.

She had to get that potion.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina didn't even bother changing out of her pajamas. She used to magic to transport into Gold's shop and started looking for the picture. She tossed things and was oblivious to the shattering of glass as she rummaged through the junk piled with dust in the antique shop. When she finally did find the picture, right behind the counter, she paused for a didn't have time to try and wiggle the combination out of Gold so, on instinct, she drew anger from deep inside of her, and conjured a fireball in her hand, blasting the picture frame and causing the safe to blast open. She saw the bottle, it looked just like her mother had said, and grabbed it quickly, popping the top and drinking the swirling blue liquid. She didn't have time to think about consequences and she didn't care. She was doing this for Henry.

After a few minutes of downing the potion, Regina didn't feel any different. She felt the same as she always did, and she knew that the potion hadn't worked. She threw the glass vial across the room, sending shards of glass clattering to the floor. She wanted to cry, to scream, hurt someone. It wasn't fair that her son, her precious hero, was suffering so much. She let her tears fall yet again, and waited until they were all dried up before poofing back home. She could feel the defeat in her arms as her weak magic sparked before finally working. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the whole day but, Robin was awake, and he had questions.

"Where were you?" His tone wasn't accusatory, just questioning. She had left during the middle of the night and usually she would have at least left him a note.

Regina silently crawled under the covers and turned to her side so she was facing Robin. It was then that he could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks. He reached for her face and gently swiped her old tears with his thumb. "What happened?"

"I wanted to take his pain," Regina whispered as she came undone once again. No parent should ever have to watch their child suffer through so much at such a young age. It wasn't fair to anyone. "I was going to use a potion but it didn't work."

"What potion? What do you mean it didn't work?"

"There was a potion in Gold's shop… I could have taken Henry's cancer as my own. He would be healthy again."

"Regina-"

"He's my son," she whispered through her tears, "you would do anything for Roland. Just like I would Henry. I know you're mad but, I don't think I can handle it if you yell at me right now." Her whole body was shaking but, no tears fell. She didn't have any tears left inside of her. She hiccuped as she looked into Robin's eyes, hoping for understandment. Hoping that he wouldn't hate her.

"I'm not going to yell," Robin said as he reached up and cupped her cheek, "I understand but, I just wish you would have told me, that's all. Regina, I am here for you. You can tell me anything and I will support you. However, you have had no sleep. You're thinking is a bit skewed and magic almost always fails in some way or another. You have to have faith that the transplant will work, okay?"

Regina nodded, still regretting that the magic didn't work but, regretting it somewhat less than before. "I just wish there something else I could do…"

"You're doing everything you can, love. You're his mother. You sit with him when he cries, you wipe his tears, you soothe his fevers, you even clean up his vomit. You're doing everything." Robin continued to go on about how Regina was always there for Henry and how she spent countless hours sitting by his side and thinking of ways to make him feel at ease. He only stopped talking when he heard the unmistakable sound of a snore. He peaked down at Regina who was snuggled into his side, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. A light snore was emitting from her everything she took a breath. Robin stayed as still as possible, truly knowing how exhausted Regina was now that she was snoring, and closed his own eyes, enjoying the peaceful rest next to his wife, with his son safely in the room next to them.

Mary Margaret had been sleeping peacefully, at least until she jolted awake by a strange feeling. She couldn't recall having a nightmare so, she wasn't sure why her heart was pounding so fast. She turned to look at David who was still sleeping. She brushed off the feeling, laying back down and trying to close her eyes. Only when she closed them, she felt her heart beat speed up again. She turned to her side and gently shook David until his eyes slowly fluttered open. "What is it?" he mumbled.

"Something's wrong," Mary Margaret informed him.

That seemed to wake him up more and he shifted his body so he was sitting propped up on his elbow, "what do you mean?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I can feel it, David. Something is just wrong… Maybe we should call Regina?"

David looked to the clock on the nightstand and saw the neon numbers read an eerily early time. He was sure that Regina and Robin were in bed and if there was an emergency, they would at least contact Emma. "Maybe you're just worried," he tried to assure her, "they would call if there was a change with Henry."

"It's not Henry," she whispered with a worried look etched into her features, "I think it's Regina."

**A/N: I decided to continue with this story so, here's a short chapter until I get back into the swing of it. Also, my wonderful friend made a trailer for this fanfic so, if you would like to watch it, the link is: you tube watch?v=kHvMoK6ktrA (With no spaces!) **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been the first night in a long time that Robin could recall Regina sleeping more than three hours. When he awoke at sunrise, Regina was still fast asleep tucked under the covers. He could hear Henry shuffling around in his bedroom and he figured the young boy was up as well. He was going to let Regina sleep in until he noticed that the cream colored sheets were stained with a deep red. He started to panic, tossing the comforter off of him and checking his body for any cuts. He saw none so he quickly pulled the covers away from Regina's face, horrified at the sight. Dried blood was stuck just under nose and mixing with fresh blood as it seemingly gushed out onto the sheets. The dark red made Regina's face look paler than normal and Robin wasn't sure what to do.

"Regina, love, wake up," he said in a panic, "you're bleeding."

When Regina didn't wake, he felt his heart quicken its pace. "Regina, come on, wake up." He shook her gently, finally getting a response as she grumbled at him to go away. "Regina, you're bleeding."

Regina's eyes flew open and she stared at Robin, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"You have a nose bleed," he said as he grabbed some tissues and pressed them into her hand.

She seemed confused as she pressed the tissues to her nose, pulling them away to see them stained with her blood. She had dealt with plenty of nosebleeds from Henry in the beginning, so she was used to handling them. However, she had never had one herself.

"It worked," she whispered.

"What worked? What are you talking about?"

"The magic that I got from Gold's shop."

"Love, what are you talking about?"

Regina's brow furrowed in confusion. How could Robin forget about their talk last night and her trip to the pawnshop? "You don't remember?"

"No," Robin answered slowly, "you have been asleep all night. You were so exhausted that you took some of your sleeping pills after dinner."

Regina pulled the tissue away from her face to thankfully the end to her nosebleed. She couldn't believe that everything had only been a dream. She thought she had finally found a way to fix Henry's pain but, it was all in her head. "I'm going to take a shower,"she said sadly, her hopes being shattered. "If Henry wakes up, tell him I'll have breakfast ready in an hour if he's feeling up for it." She didn't wait for Robin to say anything but, headed to the master bathroom and shut the door behind her.

It wasn't fair that when she finally thought she was taking action, she was only dreaming. She thought her mother had finally done something right by helping Regina but, it only caused her more pain. She knew there had to be something that could help Henry. Something besides the transplant. Something that wouldn't require weeks of recovery for her little boy who just wanted to play outside.

As she stepped into the steaming water of the shower, she slid to the bottom, bringing her knees to her chest. Her tears mixed with the stream as she cried silently, begging whoever was listening to give her a miracle. It wasn't fair that she could make a whole land using magic but, she couldn't make her son better.

Later that day, Regina promised herself that she was going to make Henry's last few days before surgery the best possible. She wasn't going to let worry consume her and she was instead going to spend her days doing whatever Henry wanted to do. His first request was to spend the day at the lake with his whole family, including a picnic dinner and ice cream for dessert.

While David was teaching Henry some moves with the sword, Emma and Robin were picking up the mess from the picnic while Regina and Mary Margaret sat on the nearby bench. Regina watched with a smile on her face as Henry happily gouged is his pretend sword at David.

"He's getting pretty good," Mary Margaret commented, "you might have a future charming on your hands."

Regina didn't say anything but laughed as David pretended to be hurt from Henry's pretend stabbing.

"I just wanted to ask if… if everything was okay? I mean, I know things aren't okay but, something happened last night."

Regina turned her attention away from her son to look at Mary Margaret. She was always sticking her nose into Regina's business and sometimes she hated it but, sometimes she needed it. "How do you know that?"

"I felt it," she answered quietly, "something woke me up and I just… I had a feeling."

"I took some sleeping pills before going to bed last night," Regina began explaining, "only two. Apparently, one of the side effects is absurd dreams because I had one where my mother told me I could use magic to take Henry's illness away. I thought it was real because this morning I woke up to a nosebleed… I thought it had worked."

"Oh, Regina…"

"If anyone should be sick, it should be," she argued, "I was the Evil Queen for crying out loud! I was a horrible person and Henry…. He's the purest. He's just a little boy."

"I did some researching," Mary Margaret said as she reached for Regina's hand and held it in her own. "There's a spell that can take the cancer away from Henry but, he has to have the transplant first. I don't think it will work without it. It's not going to be easy finding the ingredients either. Not everything we need is here in Storybrooke… but, Regina, Henry's my grandson, and you, you mean more to me than you know. I'll do anything to help him, and you. After your recovery, we are going to get those ingredients. David has already agreed to come along and Emma too. I talked to Belle and she's agreed to watch Henry when we go."

"I've searched all over for a spell that would work," Regina whispered, she was astonished that Snow had went through so much trouble, "how did you find one?"

Mary Margaret turned her attention back to Henry and David as they happily accepted the ice cream being given to them. "I tried to use it before," she answered sadly, "but I was too late. We won't be too late this time." She gave Regina's hand a squeeze and suddenly the ground began shaking.

"What's happening?" Emma asked as she tried to keep her balance, the ground breaking beneath her feet. Robin reached for her arm and pulled her over by him and Mary Margaret while Regina rushed to Henry's side, his small body falling to the ground and the color instantly leaving his cheeks.

"Henry!" The ground continued to shake beneath them and Regina did her best to shield Henry, hovering over him until the shaking stopped.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Robin asked.

**A/N: Again, if you want to watch the trailer, here is the link (don't include the spaces)**:

**you tube watch?v=kHvMoK6ktrA **


End file.
